


A Moment

by Sumi



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: When it got closer to what would be the metal world’s month of October, Aloy took a journey to the old home she used to share with Rost. It had been some time since the last visit. The house had become dusty in its wake and the plants surrounding it overgrown. Had Rost been alive, it never would’ve turned out like this.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangentti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentti/gifts).

Aloy has learned about dozens of different traditions during her travels. The Nora had their own as well, but given her outcast status growing up Aloy didn't look back at them very fondly. Their change in attitude towards her only served to make Aloy look back on the memories even more bitterly than she did before.

It was learning about the traditions the metal world used to partake in which drew Aloy's interest. One in particular they called Halloween, a day seemingly dedicated to remembering the dead and all those departed. Aloy found the entire concept to be bizarre, but in a curious type of way.

She collected as much information as she could. Most of the data Aloy repaired using her focus. Some of it went straight over her head. Skeletons, pumpkins, and costumes? This had nothing to do honored those departed. None of what would make her remember Rost fondly… or at all.

When it got closer to what would be the metal world’s month of October, Aloy took a journey to the old home she used to share with Rost. It had been some time since the last visit. The house had become dusty in its wake and the plants surrounding it overgrown. Had Rost been alive, it never would’ve turned out like this.

Later that evening, Aloy sat hunched over a fire nibbling on some sweets she snagged from Nil during their last encounter. It was one tradition from this holidayAloy had no trouble partaking in.

When the moon was full in the sky, Aloy took a deep breath and just started to talk about all her memories of Rost. She remembered when he first taught her how to use a bow or the one time Aloy overcooked their dinner to the point of it being inedible.

The sweets did little to enhance Rost's memory, but Aloy enjoyed them regardless. As silly as this holiday seemed, it was… nice to take an evening to visit her childhood home. Finally she could properly mourn Rost. 

He had sacrificed himself so Aloy could live. The least she could do was honor his memory at their home once a year.

"Happy Halloween, Rost… whatever that means."


End file.
